House of Parrigan
House Parrigan outwardly functions as a minor noble house with attachments of scholars and armsmen who work for the good of the household. Within the household, however, is a sect of those who work to further the safety of the Alliance, the means by which they do so being widely unapproved as often as it is approved by the rest of the alliance as a whole, including assassination, blackmail, and coercion. History House Parrigan was founded by Kane Lightseer when he inherited his grandfather's wealth and all of his belongings because he passed away. Kane heard about his inheritance and immediately claimed everything given to him and began to find notes and papers about a hidden organization that worked for the Alliance. Within weeks, Kane was down to the bottom of it. He searched and searched for the lands that he was given, until he found their homestead in the Uplands. The house was filled with much equipment used for stealthy operations and undercover tasks that should never be brought up again. Soon after getting acquainted, Kane ventured out into Stormwind City to rebuild the organization that his grandfather once ran. This household soon became home to many different types of folk in the city. Divisions The House is divided into three major divisions. The first division are the Scholars, consisting of the Nobles and Scholars of the House, led by Meynara Lowsley. Those who are given the designation of Noble are the equivalent of a higher ranking member who is a Scholar. The second division are the Armsmen, consisting of the Elite and Armsmen, led by Merales Fordren. As with the Nobles and Scholars, the Elite are basically higher ranking Armsmen. The third division are the Clippers, who report directly to Ace Lightseer Parrigan. Ranks Lord of the House: Lord Kane Parrigan, the only Lord of the House. This rank claims leadership and command over the house. (Currently, Jason “Ace” Lightseer Parrigan is acting in his stead.) Lord's Hands: The Lord's Hands are the Lord's right hand men/women. At any given time there will only be two, and they will work under the Lord's decisions and help him decide about what events to take actions in. They will decide everything that happens within the house when the Lord is busy. House Council: '''General advisers of the Lord, much like the Lord's Hands. The Council takes action in most diplomatic choices. These members are some of the most loyal members in the House. '''Noble/Elite: The Nobles are the high-ranking scholars and diplomats of the House. They are aspiring to become a part of the House Council, yet they are still in training to become so. The Elite are one of the leaders of the armsmen, this rank is earned by hard dedication to the Lord and the tasks they are assigned. It takes quality work and hard time to earn this rank. Clipper: '''The Clippers are those who are somewhere between the armsmen and the scholars, so to speak, being more physical than the scholars, but much more stealthy than the armsmen. Typically they handle the more dirty aspects of what the House does. '''Armsmen: '''The Armsmen are the ones who defend the house, they are there to attack if the House is given a task that involves them to leave the Uplands and venture to a location. They are the front-line of the House, much like a small militia, rather than a full blown military regiment. '''Scholars: The Scholars are most of the magic users, scribes, clerical members, and literal scholars. They are commonly known as "casters" and members alike. House Members: The House Member rank explains itself, they are the regular household attendants that reside within the house. They can be farmers, cooks, craftsmen, or anything within of that sort. Servant: The Servant is the lowest rank in the house, this rank is assigned to someone as a punishment because they either betrayed or acted against the higher ranks. It's just a temporary fix for the members with an attitude problem. These members will be forced to do labor that the Lord decides. OOC: The OOC rank includes alts, members who are looking into joining, or people who are friends of the guild. Recruitment To join House Parrigan, what we ask for at this point in time is an in character interview. To set up an interview, contact an officer in-game. (Current officers in game names are Yardy, Merales, Meynara, and Lesdare.) If you’re unable to contact an officer, feel free to browse the website. Rules and Stipulations #No trolling at all. #No ERP unless it's actually in relation with your character and another, and roleplay leads to it. This rule means no going to Goldshire and picking up "females." If you do this in the guild, you will probably get kicked. And please, keep it private! #No "Gilneas/Saw/Incest/Mystery/Tribal/College" roleplays that aren't actually roleplays, it will get you kicked. #Respect your guildies; you're in a guild together, treat each other with respect. #No racism, if we hear it even in a joking way, you're gone. #No OOC in /say, keep it to whispers or keep it within the /guild chat. #No religious topics or political conversations, some people may be offended. Don't do it. #Please try to find a set that matches the tabard for events when you're with the guild, it makes us look better while recruiting. Parrigan Category:Alliance House/Clan Guilds Category:Alliance Criminal Guilds Category:Alliance Shadow/Cult Guilds Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes